


Theatre with happy ending

by Hirami



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, And so is Charles, Cherik - Freeform, Erik is horny, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirami/pseuds/Hirami
Summary: Erik spends an evening in the theatre. Alone. Or so he'd planned....
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Theatre with happy ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cannot be Contained in Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956780) by [wallhaditcoming (uvcatastrophe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvcatastrophe/pseuds/wallhaditcoming). 



Theatre really wasn’t his thing, Erik decided, well into the first half of the performance.

He was seated far off to the right side of the classy theatre, area pretty much empty except for the space right next to him. Uncrossing his legs and folding them again in the other direction, Erik shot a discreet glance over. There was a good chance the performance on stage _could have been_ entertaining. If his concentration wasn’t ripped from him right at the start.

\----

Erik took his seat early, fleeing from the mingling crowd at the entrance and bar area.  
He’d been reluctant to let the ticket go to waste, so he decided to still go, even when his business partner decided to bail on him. After all it was close to his hotel and he had nothing to do this evening. If it turned out to be an utter waste of time, he could leave at any minute. As it was a Tuesday night, the theatre was almost empty, his area on the 3rd balcony void of other spectators. Good.

Just when the lights dimmed down and the actors started to spread out onto the stage, a soft “excuse me” made his eyes dart to the side. The young man standing to his left flashed him a smile and moved closer, waiting form him him to make space. Begrudgingly sitting back and moving his legs out of the way, Erik’s eyes strayed to the slim but firm butt, shuffling right in front of him, making his way over and fall right into the seat next to his own. Great.

His eyes stayed glued to the stranger’s face as he made himself comfortable his his seat, opening the buttons of his neat and definitely expensive suit.

Blue eyes immediately looked over to him and the young man flashed him a brilliant smile, cocking his head slightly.

Caught but refusing to retreat, Erik stared for a second, then let his focus wander back to the stage. An intense battle scene was unfolding, swords clashing and people shouting, the acting at least decent, in Erik’s opinion, which probably meant it was pretty superb.

The minutes trickled by, but Erik couldn’t find the concentration to stay focused on the play. Not only did his neighbor put his arm on the shared armrest exactly 8 minutes ago with their arms touching all the way from shoulder to wrist, he also seemed to follow the stage play rather actively. Breathing in, holding his breath, little chuckles, a small noise of delight, another gasp. In any other situation, Erik would have been annoyed to the death and would have made sure the other person _knew it_. It just irritated him that he didn’t seem to mind this time.

At some point, the stranger slid to the front of his seat, the play coming to an especially thrilling part. At least Erik would have guessed, because at this point, he pretty much had no clue of what’s going on and only a vague idea of the content of the play. _Damn him_.

He just couldn’t help but stare at the stranger’s back. Soft brown curls on his head, black suit tailored to hug him tightly, slim but straight back ending in a nice butt.

It didn’t help his slowly wandering fantasy that the young man started biting his lips a while ago. Worrying it between his teeth, opening his mouth slightly, gently licking his lips, clenching his teeth again as shouts resonated from the stage.

Erik crossed his legs to stop the tapping of his foot, accidentally brushing against the leg of his seating neighbor. “Sorry.” he muttered silently, pointedly staring towards the stage. He could see the other man turning towards him from the corner of his eyes, his lips turned upwards in a slight smile. Then the stranger comfortably slid back into his seat, arm neatly pressed against his on the shared armrest again.

The father of the main character just got killed. Well. Erik reacted with raised eyebrows, much more interested in the way the hand next to his clenched into a fist. He couldn’t stop himself from giving the hand a few half-hearted pats, then resumed his previous posture.

This time he turned his head to smile slightly at the surprised face of the blue-eyed stranger.

\----

Erik did not leave when the bell for the break rang, surprising himself. Instead, he engaged in a light but comfortable conversation with _the stranger_. Charles, he had blurted out his introduction excitedly right at the beginning of the break.

Turned out, Charles wasn’t just very nice to look at, he was also smart and witty, with a shared interest in mutations and chess.

The bell rang a second time to notify the impending end of the break, so Charles quickly excused himself to head to the toilet. This time, Erik’s eyes were definitely glued to the ass of the young man.

The lights dimmed after the third ring, actors spreading back out and Erik’s eyes wandering from the empty seat to the stage. He had to admit that the performance was enthralling, the attention of the whole audience focused on the stage.

After a while, someone cleared his throat to his left softly. Looking up, Erik was greeted by blue eyes staring at him with a mischievous smile on his lips.

“If you’d be so kind?” Charles tipped his head to the side.

“Sure.” Erik smiled back but made no move to stand up, only slightly retracting his legs to make space for Charles to pass through.

The young man turned towards the stage, holding to the railing in front of him while shuffling through. Just when he wanted to pass Erik’s other leg, Erik slid forward in his seat, effectively trapping Charles between his legs.

Calmly, Charles looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow towards Erik, taking in the other one’s answering smirk.

Erik raised his hand to slowly put it on Charles’ thigh, waiting for the other ones reaction. Charles just turned to look back at the stage, conveniently leaning forward on the railing.

Probably didn’t want to miss any more of the play. Well. _Suit_ _ed_ _him just fine_.

While looking like an innocent posture for the other spectators glancing their ways, it brought Charles butt right in front of Erik.

So Charles accepted the game. Good.

Erik lifted both hands to place them on each side of the other one’s thighs, slowly sliding up and down. He could feel the shiver running through Charles.

Feeling encouraged, Erik grew bolder, letting his hands slide over the other one’s hips, back down the thighs and up one more time.

Did the bastard just slightly wiggle his nice, little ass? Well.

Erik made sure to grab it and give it a squeeze, immensely pleased by the soft gasp it caused.

The dramatic scenes unfolding on stage caused the audience area being darkened down, so Erik felt secure enough to grow bolder. He continued to softly massage the firm butt, alternating between squeezing and softly petting his tights.

When a hand came down to rest on Erik’s knee and squeeze softly, Erik understood the silent request to carry on.

He slid his hand over the inside of the other one’s tights, feeling the slight shaking of his legs when he came in contact with Charles’ balls.

Erik chuckled low when an impatient hand left his knee, took his hand and pointedly placed it on the front of Charles’ thigh. Encouraged and curious, Erik let his fingers ghost over the other one’s crotch. Well, someone was definitely hard here.

And it was not just himself.

Giving Charles a few slow strokes, Erik didn’t wait long until his fingers worked open the button and pulled down the zipper to slide inside Charles pants. Even from behind he could see the young man biting his lips, head slightly tilted. Damn did he look good like this.

With a quick glance around Erik made sure they were still alone, undisturbed and unwatched, before he slowly tugged down Charles’ pants. Well, good thing that he hadn’t even bother with wearing underwear, he noticed amusedly.

Shifting back in his seat, Erik slid his legs in-between Charles’, making them spread a bit further.

Erik swiftly worked his hand up and down Charles’ hard dick while placing the other hand back on Charles hip. Deciding he’d seen enough of his butt, Erik guided Charles back until he was seated on his lap, his own erection pressed against Charles’ ass. The contact was delicious and he couldn’t help but thrust up into it, letting go of Charles dick to grab his hips and grind them down on his lap.

Luckily the noises from the play were louder than the groan he let out. Or the silent moan that escaped Charles’ lips when his hand sneaked back around his dick.

Charles leaned back and a shiver ran through his body when he turned his head to face him, greedily pressing their lips together. They grinded against each other in perfect synch along with their lips moving in a desperate kiss.

Charles lifted his hand to grab a fistful of Erik’s hair when Erik moved to place kisses along Charles’ exposed neck. He could feel Charles ragged breath right next to his ear, and a silently moaned “Erik” the only warning, as Charles came in Erik’s hand.

A few seconds passed as Charles got his breathing back under control, swiftly tugging himself back into his pants, closing the zipper and producing a handkerchief from his pockets to clean up Erik’s hand.

Erik opened his mouth to complain, when Charles turned around and at the same time slid down to the floor, kneeling between Erik’s legs. The words died in his mouth when quick fingers worked his fly open and got his dick out. Charles licked his lips in appreciation and anticipation and gave Erik a curious stroke, deep blue eyes fixed on Erik’s face. He couldn’t help but stare at the utterly perfect picture in front of him.

Shifting in his seat, Erik thrust up when Charles finally wrapped his lips around him. God, this felt so good. One hand clawed at the armrest that was occupied by both on them in the previous half of the play. The other one sneaked into Charles hair to softly tug and push at him. It only seemed to spur Charles on, lips tightening on Erik’s hard cock, sucking and moving his hand in unison.

“Charles, I’m-” He could feel himself getting close, growling low and tugging on Charles’ hair to warn him. It just spurred Charles on to intensify his ministrations, until he felt Erik come down his throat, sucking every last drop out of him. Greedy little bastard.

Charles smiled up at him innocently. _Innocently, my ass_ , Erik thought. It took him a while to bring his breathing back to normal, eyes closing for a moment and trying to not think about what they’d just done. Eyes shooting open again, he scanned the area around them to check if anyone had noticed their dirty little game.

Charles slid back into the seat on his right side and chuckled. Erik let his gaze fall on Charles face, frowning.  
“Don’t worry, I made sure no one heard or saw us”, Charles placed his hand over Erik’s and intertwined their fingers.

“How-” Erik opened his mouth to ask when he realized that Charles hadn’t said that aloud. He stared at him, stunned. “You’re a... telepath?”

Charles smiled sweetly.

“Your thoughts about my _delicious little butt_ were hard to overhear. Sorry.”

_Little bastard._

Erik couldn’t help but smile at the other one. Maybe he could bring him to repeat this, back at his hotel.

“Sure, darling. Just let me finish watching this play.”

Charles giggled at Erik’s incredulous face. Contrary to Erik, he had watched and rather enjoyed it.

Even when the main character died in the next scene, at least Erik and Charles got their _happy ending_.

**Author's Note:**

> IfyouknowwhatImean *wink* 
> 
> Well well well... I was reading "Cannot be Contained in Words" by wallhaditcoming where Erik and Charles first met in a theatre. But my mind was stuck on all the things they could have done there 😂 so I had to write this quick piece of smut. Cough. Please don't look for logic (or errors, as I'm not a native speaker).  
> But I hope you enjoyed... :D


End file.
